Jeanette's Hero
by Kittypig
Summary: All Simon had wanted was to repair his vision; now he has a whole new set of problems! Jeanette worries about Simon. He's been acting very strange lately and hasn't been hanging out as much anymore. What's going on? Enjoy this semi-cliche adventure as Simon and Jeanette discover that sharing secrets can be helpful to one, but dangerous to another! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Jeanette's Hero  
Chapter 1: The Accident

Deep below a suburban home in California, a diminutive scientist busily worked in his lab in the basement. It was late at night on a Friday evening, and the boy had been recently sketching up ideas in his Chemistry class for a solution to his eye problems. He couldn't see any farther than a centimeter away from his face. He constantly strained his big blue eyes to see things that were far away. He wore bulky glasses that made him look very intelligent, however they were a constant bother in gym class because there was always the constant fear of them being broken. The rounded frames now occupied his face and slid down his nose. In annoyance, the chipmunk routinely shoved the spectacles back up into place.

"Once I finish here, there'll be no need for that." he reminded himself for about the seventh time. "No more geeky ol' Simon..."

He picked up a beaker that bubbled and fizzed, then prepared, in his other hand, a hissing substance. He smirked as he spoke his monologue. He wanted to be a nerd no more. Simon poured the now spitting beaker into the bubbling one, and the two liquids together formed an evil alliance. They growled and snarled and foamed, building high above the narrow rim of the beaker. Simon staggered backwards from the lab table when he realized what he'd done. He pulled his arms up in front of his face as the foam cornered him. Within seconds of his back hitting the wall, the substance exploded, sending shards of glass and other debris soaring across the room with a BOOM!

Simon lost consciousness, also losing feeling in his body. He lay there, numb and limp, unable to move. The last thing he remembered as he tilted his head sideways and shut his eyes was regretting playing with chemicals alone. He heard yelling upstairs and partially hoped that his family would find him, and partially hoped they wouldn't.

_**Simon's P.O.V.**_

I someone yelling, but I don't care to try to recognize the voice. At this point, the last thing I feel like doing is listening to any sounds. My head is pounding and I'm not even sure if any of what I'm hearing is actually real. Why did I go into the lab that night, when I should have been safely tucked away under the plaid sheets of my comforter, far from any harmful substances? Maybe I'm just that much of a lunatic. I've gone _mad_. Even madder than Dr. Jackyl, when he created Mr. Hyde. Heck, I'm loonier than Bugs Bunny, head of the Looney Toons cartoon series that Theodore enjoys so much. Most of all, I feel like the biggest idiot on Earth. Not even goldfish, which have almost no brain at all, have much more intelligence than I do at this point.

I refuse to mull this over anymore and try to focus on other matters. The concoction I had cooked up _obviously _didn't work. I almost died. Perhaps I should quit my science career. I didn't want to endanger my life anymore. I wanted to live. I wanted to be able to see Jeanette. Jeanette… I almost forgot about her! The most beautiful chipmunk, who means the universe to me, had slipped my mind. I mentally slapped myself. Nice one, Simon. She probably forgot me too, knowing how unfocused she could be at times.

My thoughts shifted to her, mind and soul studying the wonderful memories I had with her. The mental image I had couldn't compare to the moments that could be physically shared. Her scent ran through my mind and her sweet laugh rang throughout my skull. I envisioned the way her lips would curl and her purple eyes would scrunch up when she smiled and laughed. Jeanette's brunette hair was tossed every which way on her head, finally pulled into a pony-tail like bun between her ears. No matter how unruly the fur was behaving, or how crooked her glasses were, or how many times she tripped over her own toes, Jeanette was perfect. Always.

I wondered about her now. Was she informed of my harmed state, or blissfully unaware? _She was living in the same house, you dolt_, I reminded myself harshly. Either way, I knew that I _had _to pull through this, for Jeanette's sake. I knew that Theodore would be devastated, too, and I didn't want to ruin his childhood. I wasn't sure about Alvin or Brittany. Alvin and I fought a lot, mostly over silly things like who got to play the next video game or something. I try to be the more sensible one, but it always seems like Alvin, Brittany, and mine's personalities clash in a melee of arguing. Eleanor, who I knew would be right there for Theo if things got rough, would be sad as well, but she and I didn't exactly talk too much. I couldn't be _absolutely sure _of her actions, yet I still believed that she was able to pull everyone together and keep them strong if it were to come to my death. If I were to die, Dave would throw a fit, then rant about how much of a horrid parent he was. I didn't think that he was that bad of a father. He only had _Alvin _to deal with, which would give _anyone _grey hairs and stress issues.

But I was determined to stay alive and keep death at bay. For the sake of my loved ones. For the sake of my family.

_**Jeanette's Point of View**_

I woke up this morning to a really loud noise at approximately one twenty-three this morning. (Or maybe it was twenty-two. I can't be sure; I was trying to put on my glasses to see what was going on.) My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I panted heavily, sweat pouring off of me like rain. I'd been having nightmares all night of Simon being in danger. I hadn't the foggiest idea why. I remembered waking up several times before the explosion, trying to reassure myself that he was perfectly fine and laying in the bed across from mine. I could have sworn I'd bid him goodnight only three hours earlier after leaving his lab. He'd been cooking up a serum that would surely rid him of his eyesight problems and his need for his glasses. I didn't think he needed to change anything about himself though, especially not his glasses. They made him look so smart, so wonderful. I didn't really _want _him to change that. The spectacles made him unique and…to tell you the truth, I found them quite fetching on him.

But apparently, he didn't think so. He tinkered and toiled and messed with this and that until, finally, it was ten o'clock. It was time to close up shop and call it a night, as we'd agreed to with Dave. We carried ourselves upstairs, a failed day of labor done. I was exhausted from the Biology test I'd had this morning that I'd studied a whole week for. I was barely able to keep my eyes open as Simon helped me to my bed. He tucked me in despite my drunken protests that I would do it myself. With painstaking precision, Simon took my glasses from me and kissed me on the nose and told me to rest. I couldn't say anything through a yawn that was impossible to stifle. He smiled in satisfaction and hopped down to reappear in his own bed. Unable to fight sleep any longer, I mumbled a weak attempt at telling him how much I didn't need rest. I soon lost my grip on reality, though, and my eyes closed inevitably.

That was when the nightmares started.

Now, facing the clock, I clumsily stumbled out of bed and onto the wood floor where my two sisters and Simon's two brothers congregated. I was shocked out of my state of drowsiness and began to worry when I realized that Simon was missing. Horrified, I scurried up onto his bed, hoping that he was just a heavy sleeper. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. Besides, I'd learned one thing while living in the Seville household: Theodore and Eleanor were the heaviest sleepers in the house. If they couldn't sleep through it, no one could.

I made a great leap off of Simon's bed and tumbled across the floor. Ignoring a throbbing pain in my ankle, I raced to the basement without another word or glance at the others. I was a blur of brown and purple as I streaked through the haze of smoke and endured the blaring smoke alarm. _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP… _

"SIMON!" I cried at the bottom of the stairs.

I hurried through the debris until I found him, sprawled out against the wall with a minor head wound. I fearfully removed his glasses and then checked the bleeding cut on his head. It wasn't gushing, but I wasn't about to risk anything. I took a cloth that was a bit dirty and wrapped it around his forehead to stop the blood flow. He was unconscious, making moving him by myself nearly impossible. With a voice as loud as my meek lungs could muster I yelled, "ALVIIIINNN!"

The response was almost instantaneous. The red-clad chipmunk scampered down the stairs in less than a heartbeat, just as confused as I was. As soon as he caught sight of Simon, though, he instantly seemed to know what he needed to do. He quickly padded over to Simon's side and tossed his brother over his shoulder. Simon hung limply, which worried me. He couldn't be dead, could he? Alvin led the way through smoking debris and ruin. I followed him absent-mindedly into the living room. With all of his might, Alvin heaved Simon onto the couch. I coughed and made a weak leap onto the sofa in an attempt to keep up.

Alvin was on the couch already, studying his brother's scrapes and bruises. I scrambled to get a foot hold, but my bum ankle was on the leg that I usually use to do so. I fell, barely hanging on to the edge of the cushion with the feeble toothpicks I called arms.

"Ah!" I cried. "Help!"

Alvin looked down at me and grabbed my furry wrists. He pulled me up with his football-player strength and I was flung all the way to the back of the couch cushion.

"Whoops, sorry." Alvin apologized with a careless shrug.

I stood and dusted myself off. "That's alright."

I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing. I skittered to Simon's side and grabbed his paw. He looked dead, lying there limply. When he gave a small mumble, though, I knew that he was still breathing. I hugged his arm excitedly.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"He's blown up things in the lab before," he stated. "He'll be fine."

I sighed. "But he never has while I've been here."

I noticed that Simon had always been cautious of what chemicals he mixed when I was in the lab. Nothing drastic or volatile while I was around. I realized now that he was trying to protect me. But now, I felt as though _I _weren't protective enough. I should have made sure that he was asleep before I went to sleep. However, I had been so tired, I couldn't focus or think at all. That was no excuse for the back of my mind, which screamed out my neglect. I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind. I tried to think only of Simon. What could I do for him _now? _

"Alvin," I said with authority. "Get me a damp cloth. We need to clean him up."

Alvin did a mock-salute and ran off to fill my request. I ran my fingers through Simon's soft hair, unable to move from the spot myself. When the red-clad chipmunk returned, I swiped the glasses lens wipe from him. I blinked and stared at the small packaged wipe that I held in my paws.

"Close enough." I dismissed him.

Carefully, I slipped the cloth over the dirty spots on Simon's head. His cheeks were bruised and his forehead was in need of better care. I rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves (which had holes in them everywhere) and pulled the cloth over his blistered arms. He shivered when he felt the cloth touch his arm, and I couldn't blame him for his action. After I was all done, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and snuggled next to him. He was warm, I noticed. Warmer than usual. I hoped he didn't have a fever.

With the shock I'd gotten, you would think that I'd have the hardest time sleeping. However, once I knew that Simon was alive and that I was cuddled next to him, I was no longer afraid. My heart went back to its normal rhythm and I yawned. Alvin left us alone and scampered off to go tell the others the news. Unconcerned with the world around me anymore, I closed my eyes and listened to Simon's slow, steady breathing. Soon, all I was aware of were the thoughts buzzing through my head. Being this close to the chipmunk in a time of injury reminded me of when we were stranded on the island. Simon was "Simone", the dashing and daring French chipmunk who knew no fear. When we danced, we were closer than I ever imagined I could be with another being; not only physically, but spiritually as well. I had never known a happier time than that, when it felt like I could dance on the stars with that perfect partner. I sighed.

When Simon had learned of the things Simone had done, he tried to live up to the alter-ego's reputation. He tried to swing off of things and spin poetry from the air like cotton candy. Although he wasn't as suave or…well…French, I could tell that Simon was trying his best. I smiled at him through his attempts. After a while, I told him that I didn't care if he was nothing like Simone. I didn't want Simone. I wanted Simon. The _real _Simon.

That's when Simon and I began dating. We studied together and had long talks on the roof. We took walks around the block and watched TV together. We would even try to meet during lunch or during a free period at school and hang out together. Anything to just be _together._

I sighed again and squeezed Simon's paw. I just wanted him to wake up all right. After a little while of relaxing and basking in the dim lamp light, I nodded off, surrendering myself to a deep, dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

_I found myself running. Fleeing from an unseen predator. However, the dream chipmunk in my nightmare seemed to know. In what I can only describe as pure fear, I sprinted on all fours, trying desperately to escape through a city I didn't know. Skyscrapers towered over my head. Signs and displays from stores were obstacles in my path. For some odd reason, the streets were abandoned of all life. Wind whipped through the buildings and through my hair, howling angrily. A crumpled newspaper tumbled across the avenue. I skipped over it and continued my run. I felt like one of the characters from the popular game _Temple Run, _endlessly sprinting on and on, not stopping until I hit one pesky encumbrance. _

_Soon, I realized that there was no escape. Whatever was on my tail was resilient, with the speed and endurance of a well-trained racehorse. I told myself to stop. However, I just kept running, like I had the energy of the Energizer Bunny. I was too afraid to turn around and see what was chasing me. I didn't want to see my own demise. _

_Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a blue and white streak swooped in and swept me off my paws. I gasped, more in surprise than breathlessness. As much as I knew I shouldn't, I looked down. I was __**flying**__! My eyes went wide and I scrambled in panic to try to find my grasp on the ground again. I was in a frenzy as I was carried across the blue, cloudless sky of the endless cityscape. _

"_Please, don't do that," said a soft voice that was close to my ear. _

_I blinked and turned my head to the source of the sound. I stared upon the furry face of a mysterious animal, whose face I could not place. His eyes shined a deep blue that reminded me of the ocean. The fur under his white mask was a dark brown, much like my own. He smiled at me reassuringly. _

"_The heights are something to get used to," he purred, "but it's worth the sensation of wind in your fur." _

_The crooked grin was so familiar. I'd seen it before, but all that I could remember about it was that it was my favorite. Favorite. A hint that reveals so little, yet tells so much. I am not wise enough to solve the riddle of his identity. Instead, I ask for another hint. _

"_W-who are you?" I sputter, my voice strained in nervousness. _

_He looked distant as he prepared to reply. The sound of the wind began to fade and I felt as though we were descending. He opened his mouth to say something when the sight of him became clouded. A fog like no other closed in around him and between us, cutting away all contact. I reached out with both paws and began to scratch at the haze, trying to regain the image of the brave hero._

"_W-wait a minute! Hey! Come back!" I cried out. _

_Alas, he was gone._

* * *

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! So, I've had this obsession with super heroes ever since I watched the Avengers movie. Then, inspiration hit. I would create a chipmunk super hero! I've had this story in my head for a while now, and I just wanted to share it. If you would like me to continue this story, please review! Maybe you might even have suggestions or corrections for grammar and whatnot? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for readin'!**


	2. Chapter 2: Worries and Woes

Jeanette's Hero  
Chapter 2: Worries and Woes

I opened my eyes and took in a sharp breath, bolting upright in shock. It felt like I hadn't breathed since I'd fallen asleep. My heart pounded loudly, drumming in my ears, trying to escape my ribcage. I felt as though I'd tried to escape the paws of a cat just now. As I sat and stared at the other arm of the couch, my head swam with questions. Who was the strange chipmunk I'd seen in my dream?

It seemed as though the mystery would be unsolvable forever. An intangible goal.

Although I'd been sleeping, I was exhausted. I sat up and looked about the room. It was just as I'd left it when I'd departed to Cloud Nine. Wii remotes lounged idly on the coffee table. Suddenly, my body regained feeling, sleepy numbness fading. I flexed my little hands and rolled my ankles with a wince; it felt as though I actually _had _been running. My feet burned and I closed my eyes again. This was utter torture.

Theodore walked into the living room, Eleanor on his tail. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and an expression of worry disguised his cheery self like a mask. Eleanor looked a little concerned as well; however, she handled concealing this emotion with a reassuring smile. Living with Eleanor since birth, though, let me see through her ruse. She would have cried if it weren't for Theodore being there; she didn't like to cry in front of people. That and I knew that she would try to reassure Theodore in any way that she could, including holding her own feelings back with a painful smile. Under that mask, she was just as scared as the rest of us.

Theodore and Eleanor padded to the couch and hopped up, visiting with me first. I watched them approach. Theodore was nervously nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Jeanette," said Eleanor in a hushed voice. "Are you alright? You look a little sleepy."

I nodded. "I'm fine."

My own voice sounded hoarse. I turned and looked at Simon. _Speaking of being alright, _I thought. The blue-clad chipmunk lay motionless, his mouth slightly open as he soundlessly snored. I couldn't help but give a small smile; Simon was quite adorable when he was sleeping.

"Simon hasn't made the lab explode in a long time," said Theodore, eyeing his elder brother with a watchful glance. It seemed as though he were trying to protect him with his green gaze, attempting to create an invisible barrier around him.

Of course, we all were aware of Theodore's fears of a family member being injured. Ever since Dave had been injured that fall we met the Chipmunks, Theodore has been terrified for the health of us all. David's incident had also left Simon with a bit of an uptight streak as well. However, after being shipwrecked, he's toned down a little. Be that as it may, Theo hadn't changed much, except in bravery; he's been a little more willing to do precarious things. Sometimes, we fear that he'll become an Alvin without the ego.

I measured his words. "I-I didn't think there was anything that volatile in the lab," I replied, hanging my head. I let my bangs fall into my face, closing my eyes to keep back tears. "This is all my fault…I should've checked the chemicals…I'm so sorry, Theodore."

Theodore said nothing, continuing to gaze at his brother as if I hadn't replied. He scrutinized Simon with extreme focus. His eyes were distant, not looking at anything on Earth. Eleanor spoke for him.

"Jeanette, you didn't do this. It was Simon's own fault. If he would have been careful like all the other times he'd avoided an accident, this wouldn't have happened." Eleanor said a-matter-of-factly. "You can't blame yourself."

After a moment of silence, there was a moan. The upholstery on the couch moved as the chipmunk behind me shifted. I turned, one ear flicking in excitement. Simon sat up slowly, his expression exhausted and confused. He held his head and let out another moan, biting his lip to cut off the sound. He probably felt horrible. On the other hand, I felt elated. He was alive. His heart beat on. My face let a small smile escape.

"You're awake." was all I could say.

"Ungh, my head," he replied.

Oh well, good enough conversation for me.

Theodore looked at him with worry, but his shoulders had relaxed slightly and his jaw wasn't clenched. He stepped forward and twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

"Simon?"

At the sound of his younger brother's fearful voice, Simon lifted his chin. He smiled weakly and his blue eyes twinkled, wrinkling a little at the corners.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"Y-you're not going to turn into Simone, a-are you?" Theo shifted his weight and looked at the cushion below his feet.

Simon shook his head and winced. "No French chipmunks here," he reassured his little brother, grinning. Or was that a grimace?

"Good," said Theodore.

Simon looked around. His eyes met mine for about a millisecond before crashing to the sofa cushions. My heart sank. He didn't want to even glance at me. I watched his whiskers twitch thoughtfully. When he finally tilted his head back up, his gaze went to Theodore, totally avoiding me.

"You know, I think I'd rather go to the bedroom to nap," he told us. "Could you guys help me? I-I feel quite dizzy."

Theodore agreed immediately, walking over and acting as a crutch for his brother. Simon smiled and chuckled lightly under his breath. His eyes closed in a slight expression of pain before he opened them again, biting his lip.

"Easy, easy…" he kept saying. Theo repeated his words with a nod and proceeded with nothing but caution.

The most difficult part of the journey was getting Simon off the couch. Theodore had been trying to lower Simon down to the floor by taking his paw and carefully letting him repel like a mountain climber. Unfortunately, Theo lost his grip on his elder brother's hand. The bandaged blue-clad chipmunk fell to the floor with a _THUD! _flat on his back.

"OOF!" yelled Simon, writhing on the floor.

"Simon!" Eleanor, Theodore, and I cried.

I raced over to the edge of the couch. Simon lay there, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His arm was across his chest, the other paw gripping the carpet fibers at his side. When his blue eyes opened, they were wide. For a second, his expression was only of shock. Then his face formed a question mark that quickly turned to a look of pure agony. It seemed almost faked. I shook my head. This was no play. I hopped off the sofa to his side, grabbing his forearm and squeezing it gently.

Simon's eyes darted to mine, catching me by surprise. I almost gasped, if it weren't for the fact that I was sworn to silence by the fear of my best friend being harmed. I scrutinized him for a moment, gazing into his eyes, feeling his pain. However, there was no pain. There was a hollow feeling, almost like…strength…maybe intangibility. I blinked. He apparently sensed my reluctance to believe he was hurt, so he scrunched up his nose. I squeezed his forearm tighter in my paws. He clenched his teeth.

"Maybe we shouldn't have moved him…" observed Theodore, jumping down.

"No, no," argued Simon, "We have to keep…going! I want to go to the bedroom; I…I don't want to be in anyone's way in here."

Theodore gave a reluctant furrowing of his brow before draping one of Simon's arms over his shoulders, around his neck. They would look at each other, mumbling and talking as they walked. Ellie and I followed behind, exchanging wordless sentences in expressions.

"I hope Simon'll be all right," mine said.

Eleanor's returned glance was soft, her pale green eyes catching the light perfectly. She pursed her lips slightly, enough to close in slightly on a small, reassuring grin. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

I took her answer to heart, locking it away in the pit of my chest. It made the bowling ball resting inside my stomach hollow out, turning into a ping-pong ball instead. I turned my head to Simon ahead. His lips were curled into a smile, pearly white, glittering teeth shining brightly. I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose, clarifying the view. Despite this, my eye was drawn to his head, where the bandages were. Where his injury was.

A cold feeling spread throughout my skin, causing me to shiver. I swallowed. Well, there went my ray of sunshine among the clouds.

When we finally got to the bedroom, Simon was helped into bed, miraculously without incident. Simon nestled under the blue plaid comforter, all but his ears disappearing under the covers. Those bandages peeked out at me, giving me the cold feeling seeping through my fur again. I tried to ignore it, tried to move my mind to other things. Anything other _that. _

Simon rolled over, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, guys," said Eleanor, eyeing up the door. "Let's go and let him rest for a little bit longer."

I nodded, only really partially agreeing. I wanted to do something else, yet I just didn't want to leave him. With the persuasion of Eleanor asking me to read her and Theo a story, I finally gave in and followed them into the hall. Theodore jogged ahead, having all the energy in the world in spite of his physical appearance. Eleanor watched with a smiled as he went around the corner at a hurried pace. We didn't try to keep up. Ellie and I lagged behind. I yawned, even though I'd slept not too long before. It felt as though I needed to rest. Rest for something yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3: Talent Takes Flight

Jeanette's Hero  
Chapter 3: Talents Taking Flight

_**Simon's Point of View**_

When I woke up, I was staring directly at the bottom of the bed above me. It was dark. I had almost forgotten where I was. I was about to bolt upright in a panic and yell, when I realized that I was in bed. My body was buried under several heavy blankets. They smelled of several other chipmunks' passing. I caught the scent of a human, most likely Dave, on the outer blanket. _He must've come to check on me while I was asleep, _I thought.

I remembered with great pain the past events before my day-long nap. When I awoke with the headache I had now. I had sat up and looked around the living room, searching for where I had been. When my eyes had found Jeanette, I'd had to look away. She was too worried; I couldn't bear to see her expression.

When I'd asked to go to the bedroom, I was tired. Plus, I had just wanted to be alone. To contemplate. To think. When I had woken up, my vision was blurry, but my glasses were on. At first, I had just dismissed it as head trauma. However, when Theodore had accidentally dropped me from the couch, I panicked and threw my arms out to grab anything to stop myself. When I thought for sure that I'd hit the ground and my spine would shatter upon impact, I stopped. I mentally sewed my lips together and slowly reached below me. My fingers brushed the carpet. My back was not touching the ground. Quickly, I dropped to the floor. I smacked one of my fists into the oversized rug so that the others wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. My paw bounced off of the floor covering and onto my chest, making it look like a perfect crime scene.

Jeanette peered over the side of the couch and ogled at me. I heard all three of the chipmunks on the sofa call my name worriedly as they raced to my side. I wasn't hurt, but I had to feign injury if I wanted to test this new ability more. They gathered around me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be in pain. I felt two warm paws grab my forearm, both of the same origin. My eyes popped open. Jeanette looked startled when she was the first sight my eyes took in. Her gaze cut through me like an axe. She could tell that I wasn't in pain. She could see what a faker I was. Jeanette blinked. I did too. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to see the betrayal she felt.

Now, lying in bed, I could feel everything. Every blood cell carrying oxygen. Every little tiny skin cell. Every single tiny atom in my body was accounted for, and I could feel it. Was this what the weight of the world felt like? Maybe I was dying and the world was closing in. Maybe I was going to fall through the mattress, fall through the Earth, straight to the core like I was intangible. I sighed. _Or maybe I'll melt and won't have to think about anything ever again, _my conscious said bitterly.

I squinted. My vision was still blurry. I lifted my glasses and rubbed my eyes. With my characterizing spectacles rested atop my head, I opened my eyes to a clear view. There were no blotches, no blurs, and no obstructions. Just a wonderful view of the room. I stared into the dark. The serum had worked! I could see! I could see! I jumped out of bed excitedly, the headache beginning to ebb. I fell and landed on my front paws, enjoying the fact that my glasses weren't bumping up and down on my nose and falling off. With satisfaction, I stood at the center of the room, ready to declare my jubilee to everyone when I heard a noise identical to a bear wrestling a chainsaw. I turned. Theodore was asleep in bed, snoring. The blankets rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing…if you could call that rhythm. I cringed. Maybe I'd tell them tomorrow.

But I _had _to go somewhere to yell. I just couldn't keep my feelings bottled up inside all night. I glanced at the clock. Eight twenty-five, it read. There was no way I could wait all night. I would burst just thinking about it! I had to escape this cage of silence…outside!

I dashed out of the room on all fours, staying very quiet. I headed out to the corner of the house, the grass tickling my sides. Through the rosebushes and up the drainpipe I went, up into the gutter latched onto the roof. I crawled onto the shingles, feeling the cold seep through my palms and into my bloodstream. I lifted my chin and let the wind flow past me. I cried out into the night for the moon to hear my glee, allowing the sound to be drowned and carried off into to breeze. Darkness surrounded me. This was the perfect place to think and clear my head. So, I thought. Then, something came to mind.

The levitation trick I did earlier today.

Was it still something at my fingertips, or was it just my imagination? _No. _That had been all too real. Quick recaps in my mind proved this. But how else could it be proven? I glanced around. My gaze fell upon the chimney. It belched no smoke, it being spring and way too warm for it. I padded over and climbed the bricks, reaching the lip of the great hole. If I fell now, I'd break my neck on the way down to the common room carpet. If I fell forwards, I would smack my face into the shingles and most likely chip a tooth. Given the odds, I'd rather only chip a tooth.

I sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never. I had to jump. I had to test my new ability. I had to prove my theory now. Now. _Right now. _

Nothing happened.

_NOW, SIMON, NOW!_

I coiled like a spring and leaped into the air, reaching out with my paw to touch the stars. When gravity made its call, I began to tumble face-first towards the faded red shingles. Who knew that the last thing I'd see would be my brother's favorite color? I prepared for landing, chanting mentally, _please don't let me go splat…_

I waited. I waited for a long time for my nose to meet a red shingle. However, instead of doing so, I was suspended. Suspended in space. Defying gravity. _Levitating. _

I looked down. My shadow sat alone, unhappy with me for leaving it by itself. I bobbed in the air as if swimming. Hmm…maybe this _was _like swimming… What if I could move around? If I could fly? I tested this. Thrusting out my arms, I made a dive forwards. I swooped through the air and did a pirouette. It was amazing! Exhilarating, even! I made another dive towards the ground, letting out my hand to touch the rough surface of the roof. I pulled up, letting my arms out like an airplane and making sound effects. I couldn't hold it in. I had to scream.

"Woooooooo-hoooooooo!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

Upon finally landing after a good long hour, I had no choice but to go inside. It was getting chilly, and it sent disturbing shivers up my spine. I walked through the living room, examining it as I went. I wasn't tired anymore; I was excited. With all of this adrenaline, there was no way I'd be sleeping for a while! I decided to read a little, seeing as I had nothing else silent to do. I went over to the bookshelf, lined with so many knowledge-holding wonders. Dave often inquires why he doesn't just get me a reading tablet and save the trouble of buying books. We basically have a whole library lying around the house!

I look up and rub my chin. So many selections. So hard to choose. Sadly, I realize that the only books I haven't read yet are on the very top; a shelf far out of my reach. I glower at this challenge. Curse you, Universe, for making it impossible to reach my books.

I focus on a book up there angrily. Think about it in my hands. Me, turning the pages. I stare at it until, suddenly, the green covered book moves! It wiggles out of place and floats down to me, as it an invisible hand has pulled it out and is now giving it to me. The book carefully comes to rest beside me, leaving I, the greedy, to stare at it as if it were something else. That was telekinesis! But…how could I have possibly…? I mentally slapped myself. _You just _flew _across a roof and now you doubt that you have telekinesis?! _I shook my head. I have to try this again. I decide to try a Wii remote.

I focus on the remote, scrutinizing it. It shifts, levitating slightly. I don't really want it. Perhaps I can put it somewhere else… My eyes flicker from the remote to the couch. The Wii controller listens to me, perhaps too well. The remote buzzed to the couch as fast as my gaze had shifted. It raced over to the couch and… _RIIIIPPPP! _It went right through the back of the couch and crashed onto the floor behind the sofa. My eyes went wide. Oh no, I'd broken the couch! What would Dave say?!

I concluded that maybe going to bed wasn't such a bad idea after all. I dashed back to the bedroom and jumped into bed, heart beating fast. Oh, what _would _Dave say? I tried closing my eyes, but soon, I realized that all I could do was stare up at Alvin's bunk, thinking, _What _will_ Dave say? _


End file.
